Heridas que se curan
by Camecullen
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si de repente todo lo que conocías fuera una mentira? Si te enteraras que tu novio de 3 años estaba contigo por una venganza, que la que creías tu amiga no lo es y que está en complot con él y para agregarle más diversión, tus padres no son tus padres. Isabella tuvo que sortear esos obstáculos y más. Hasta que una tarde choca con Edward Cullen, un reconocido pintor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Engaños.

Había sido un infierno de día, primero, se me hizo tarde, luego mi carro no quería encender lo que provoco que llegara tarde al trabajo y por ende que mi jefe me regañara. La presentación que se suponía debía estar lista no lo estaba y ¿a quién regañaron una vez más? pues a mí. Así que estaba feliz de que ya fuera mi hora de salida, guarde todas mis cosas de trabajo apague la computadora y le dije adiós a mi compañera Alice aparte de Jessica ella era mi otra mejor amiga, Jessica y Alice no se llevaban muy bien, Alice decía que Jessica era una Zorra pretenciosa y Jessica que Alice era una perra en toda la extensión de la palabra, me fui a casa, me pare a comprar comida china de la que le gusta a mi novio, Jacob y yo llevamos tres años de relación, como toda pareja tenemos nuestras altas y bajas, más bajas que altas y últimamente se ha estado comportando un tanto frio, como si no pudiera soportar tenerme cerca. En fin, recogí mi pedido y me marche a casa. Aparque el carro en el garaje y mire que estaba el carro de mi mejor amiga, que raro, no me dijo que vendría, pero lo bueno que compre suficiente para todos. Agarre mi bolsa, la de la comida, sali del carro y le puse seguro. La puerta del apartamento estaba sin seguro lo que era bueno ya que traía las manos ocupadas. Deje todo en la mesa del comedor, se me hizo raro que no estuvieran en la sala, pero un par de voces medio gritando medio susurrando que venían de la recamara de Jacob y mía me distrajo de mis cavilaciones, me acerque despacio para ver porque estaban discutiendo y como no se escuchaba nada abrí un poco la puerta sin que me notaran.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ya no aguanto esta estúpida farsa, ya han pasado tres años, ya no puedo está cerca de ella. ¿No lo entiendes? ya me canse de fingir que la amo, maldita sea, ya me canse de fingir que la deseo, cuando ambos sabemos que no es así.

Me tape la boca para evitar el jadeo que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

— Obviamente yo también quiero terminar con esta horrible farsa, ¿crees que me agrada hacerme pasar por su mejor amiga? No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida para creer eso, solamente lo estoy haciendo para vengarme de ella, ella me quito todo, maldita estúpida. Pero esto se termina cuando yo diga, ¿entiendes? ahora más que nunca debemos seguir fingiendo. Estamos un paso cerca de logarlo mi querido Jacob, no vamos a echarnos para atrás ahora que ya casi lo logramos, además tendrás una buena recompensa de todo esto.

Jessica se le acerco a mi novio lentamente y se empezaron a besar, mi mejor amiga y mi novio liándose en mi cuarto, que estúpida era, todo el tiempo estuvieron mintiéndome, viéndome la cara los dos.

— ¿Piensas quitarle todo a Isabella? Me encanta tú maquiavélica mente, por eso te amo.

Jade y ellos me escucharon porque voltearon a verme sorprendidos. El dolor que sentía se convirtió en ira.

— ¡LOS QUIERO FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! SON TAL PARA CUAL, CON QUÉ CARA SE ATREVÍAN A DECIRME QUE ME QUERÍAN, DESGRACIADOS, DÍGANME QUE LES HICE PARA QUE ME HICIERAN ESTO, CONFIÉ EN USTEDES Y ASÍ ME PAGA.

— ¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA! TÚ TE LO HICISTE SOLA, MÁS BIEN TU MADRE TE LO HIZO.

Me calme porque si seguía gritando todo el edificio se enteraría.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? Tú eres la traidora aquí, tú y este estúpido.

— Pequeña Bella ¿Es que mami no te dijo nada? ¿No te dijo que ella fue la tapadera de la amante de mi papá?

— ¿Q-Qué? Eso es mentira, eres una vil mentirosa.

— Claro que no cariño, la que dices ser tu mamá, era amiga de esa mujerzuela, y cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada no te quiso, quería abortar, pero, tu mami se dio cuenta y lo impidió haciendo un trato, ella la ayudaría con los gasto para que no abortara y cuando nacieras, ella se quedaría contigo. ¿Lindo no? Por años intente dar con la mujer que se había quedado con la bastarda, ¿sabes cómo me entere de tu existencia? Cuando yo tenía veinte años, le llego una carta a mi papá detallándole todo lo relacionado al hecho, en un descuido la leí y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verte ahí en la foto, mi hermana, la bastarda que hizo que mis padres se divorciaran. Tú para ese entonces te habías mudado a este piso y habías conocido, convenientemente a Jacob, MI novio, él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y acepto ayudarme, te traía ganas y ¿Quién era yo para negarle que jugara contigo?

Jacob solo se quedó apartado en una esquina sonriéndome burlonamente, ya no aguante más y con todo el control que reuní para no echarme a llorar en ese momento los corrí.

—Lárguense, no los quiero volver a ver, y tú ni te atrevas a parecer por aquí, no te llevaras nada, me oíste, nada.

— Vamos, Isabella, ¿en verdad creíste ese estúpido cuento que teníamos?, solo fue una treta y me alegro de que te hayas enterado por fin, ya me estaba hartando tu estúpido modo de ser.

— ¿No escucharon? ¡LES DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN!

Jessica tomo sus cosas y Jacob salió detrás de ella, Jessica se volteo y me dio una mirada fría—Sabrás de mi pronto, puta, esto no se queda así, vas a sufrir y si de mi depende de que nunca seas feliz, así será. — y con esa amenaza salieron de mi casa.

Deje escapar un grito y agarre toda la ropa de él y la eche en una bolsa de basura, sus cosas de aseo, los edredones, cobijas y almohadas, todo. Me senté en el suelo y deje salir toda la frustración, más que nada la traición por parte de los dos, me sentía la mujer más estúpida del planeta. No quería creer lo de mi mamá. Tenía que ser mentira. Muchas preguntas venían a mi cabeza ¿Por qué no había fotos de mi mamá embarazada de mí? ¿Por qué no había fotos mías en el seguro? ¿Por qué no me parecía a ella? Tenía que saber, ¡Maldita sea! Tenía derecho a saber si no era su hija, ya estaba demasiado grandecita como para saber sobrellevar esta noticia, es más, debió decirme cuando tenía, no sé, diez años tal vez. Y estaba el hecho de que Jessica sea mi hermana, ¡DIOS! Esto es un jodido desastre. Necesito respuestas, eran las siete de la tarde y mi madre ya a deber salido de su trabajo.

Me levante, me desnude y me di un baño para relajarme, no podía ir así a casa de mis padres.

Isabella, ella es tu madre, ellos son tus padres, así no seas de su sangre, piensa en eso, me repetía una y otra vez, cuando ya estuve lo suficiente limpia, Sali del baño y me cambie, me cepille los dientes y me peine, me deje caer en la cama, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, pero tenía que ir a hablar con mis padres, tenían que explicarme algunas cosas, también tenía que cambiar las cerraduras, pero eso sería mañana. Me acomode la ropa, tome las llaves de mi carro y sali dando un portazo hacia la casa de mis padres, rogaba a Dios que fuera mentiras, porque si era verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionaría

¡Hola! aquí esta otra historia de mi loca cabeza. Tenía que escribirla antes de que se me fuera la idea: P el capítulo de Dulce Espera ya casi está listo.

¡DISFRUTEN! :*


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS. SON DE S. MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA LOCA IDEAS. QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA. ESTA HISTORIA ESTA REGRISTRADA POR SAFE CREATIVE**_

 ** _CÓDIGO DE REGISTRO: 1508254969597_**

* * *

 **Platicas**

Llevaba media hora sentada en el auto, no sabía cómo enfrentarme a mis padres, sabía que ellos estaban ahí, podía ver el carro de mi madre y la camioneta de mi padre, me recitaba mentalmente, ellos te aman, son tus padres, ellos te aman, pero en el fondo quería saber la verdad, ¡demonios! Merecía saberla. Tome una larga respiración y Sali del coche, mientras avanzaba por la cera de que daba a la casa, me puse a recordar si había sido tratada diferente o algo estaba pasando, recuerdo estar jugando con una niñita de mi vecindario, mi madre salió gritando mi nombre y estaba pálida, recuerdo haber corrido hacia ella preguntándole que pasaba, mi madre me contesto bastante nerviosa que no pasaba nada, que era hora de la comida y que ya debía meterme, ni si quiera me despedí de la niñita, me tomo de la mano y entramos a la casa pero antes de que cerrara la puerta volteo para todos lados y se quedó un momento parada en la puerta, reacciono cuando le pregunte de nuevo que sí que pasaba, solo movió la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la casa con candado y nos pusimos a comer.

Seguí avanzando con pasos torpes y lentos, todo estaba como antes de que comprara mi casa y me fuera a vivir con Jacob, el columpio donde tantas noches me senté a llorar, reír y jugar con mi padre, una noche en la que mi padre no pudo salir a jugar conmigo a la pelota, me senté en el columpio y me empecé a mecer levemente, había estado al menos una hora cuando me aburrí y decidí ir a ver una película con mis padres, cerré la puerta y subí a su cuarto, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escuche que mis padres estaban discutiendo por una llamada de un señor Stanley, no se escuchaba muy bien pero mamá estaba llorando, tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí, mis padre voltearon a verme sorprendidos y mi mamá se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas, le pregunte que si estaba bien y me dijo que si, en ese momento no me convenció, pero como era una niña de 8 años, no entendía muchas cosas. Vimos las películas a mi elección y los tres nos quedamos dormidos.

Me seque las lágrimas y tome una profunda respiración, toque la puerta y espere que me abriera.

–Bella, cariño que bueno verte—me saludo mi madre, pero me miro con preocupación cuando noto que había estado llorando—Cariño, que pasa, ¿Estas bien?

Se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar, en la sala estaba mi padre viendo las noticias y tomándose una cerveza.

—SI, bueno… Esperaba poder hablar de algo con ustedes.

Mamá asintió, nos encaminamos a la sala y le dijo a papá que apagara la televisión, ya que yo estaba aquí y quería platicar con ellos. Me sentía rara, a pesar de que había vivido toda mi niñez ahí, una parte de mí se negaba a pertenecer a ese lugar. Mis padres se sentaron y me miraron con preocupación en sus ojos, sentía tantas emociones, pero la primera de todas era la tristeza.

—Ya se toda la verdad—Les solté de sopetón, sin anestesia, era mejor ir directo al grano que andar con rodeos.

Mi padre se levantó. — ¿Q-Qué verdad Isabella?—me pregunto nervioso

—Por favor. No me mientan más, sé que no soy su hija ¿de acuerdo? Sé que mi madre bilógica quiso abortarme y que mi madre hizo un trato con ella para quedarse conmigo.

Se miraron entre sí y mi padre asintió.

Mi madre me volteo a ver con sus ojos aguados, camino hacia a mí, me tomo de las manos y me sentó a un lado de ella, tomo una respiración, levanto la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres saber cariño?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron?—susurre

—Porque no queríamos hacerte daño, a los ojos de tu padre y míos eras nuestra hija, eres nuestra hija, eras una niña y sinceramente, nunca creímos que te darías cuenta. Varias veces reconsiderábamos esa decisión, pero te mirábamos y te mirabas tan contenta, temíamos que si te decíamos la verdad ya no nos mirarías como tus padres, si no como los sustitutos que somos. —

— ¿Por qué me parezco a mi padre si no lo es biológicamente?

Mi padre se sentó al otro lado de mí, me abrazo y empezó a hablar.

—Esto es un poco difícil, yo tenía una hermana gemela que estaba enamorada de un tipo casado, ya vez, dicen que la historia se repite, nuestra madre también estaba enamorada de un hombre casado, pero eso no es el punto, mi hermana Irina, conoció a Caius Stanley, empezaron a salir y cuando vino a presentárnoslo hubo algo de él que no me dio buena espina, lo mande investigar y ahí me di cuenta que estaba casado y que tenía una esposa y que estaba embarazada, lógicamente le dije a mi hermana, la cual me contesto que ya sabía pero que Caius le había prometido que la dejaría y se iría a vivir con ella, porque estaba embarazada y tenía dos meses, que formarían una familia y serian felices. Le reclame, no porque estuviera embarazada, sino porque se había metido con un hombre casado y que además su esposa estaba embarazada de 3 meses, me insulto y me dijo que se iría de la casa, efectivamente lo hizo, no supe de ella, para eso ya conocía a tu madre y ya estábamos casados, mi hermana y tu madre a pesar de que eran cuñadas también eran las mejores amigas, se enteró que quería abortar y viajo a donde estaba para convencerla, estuvo con ella lo que resto del embarazo y el día de tu nacimiento, para eso un mes antes ya había nacido tu media hermana, mi hermana se enteró y se suicidó, no supe di ti hasta que un día tu madre llego contigo y te parecías tanto a ella como a mí y tu madre me lo confirmo.

Estaba en shock, sabía que mi padre tenía una hermana pero nunca me dijo que era su gemela. Las lágrimas que creí que ya no tenía seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

— ¿Eres mi tío?, es tan confuso todo esto ¿Por qué se quedaron conmigo?—susurre.

—Porque, cuando te sostuve por primera vez, y abriste esos hermosos ojos iguales a los de tu padre, me enamore de ti hija, lucias igual a la niñita de mis sueños, a la que se parecía a su papá. Y ahí supe que sin importar que, tú eras mía, de nosotros, aunque no te haya llevado en mi vientre, te lleve en mi corazón desde el día en que te vi.

—Ahora, Isabella, no quiero que pienses que no te amamos, porque lo hacemos y mucho, tu madre tiene razón, cuando te miro, miro a mi hija, no como la hija de mi hermana, porque eres mía, desde que tu madre te puso en mis brazos y te cambie por primera vez el pañal.

Ellos tenían razón, son mis padres, ellos estuvieron en todo para mí, no me importa que no haya salido del vientre de mi madre, para mí siempre lo será igual que siempre será él mi padre. Los abrace y les di las gracias, les dije lo mucho que los amaba y que nunca los cambiara por nada ni nadie.

Nos quedamos acurrucados los tres en el sillón en un cómodo silenció.

—Sé que es algo difícil de dirigir, pero ahora en adelante no quiero que me oculten nada ¿De acuerdo?—Ambos asintieron.

— ¿Quién te dijo todo Bella?—Me tense.

— ¿Bella? lo de prometer va para los dos lados hija.

Suspire, yo solita había caído en mi trampa—Me lo dijo Jessica—susurre

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, mi madre me volteo a ver con sorpresa en la cara, la misma que puse yo cuando me dijo ella que era mi hermana.

— ¿Es tu hermana, no es así?—me pregunto.

—Sí, nos peleamos y me dijo todo, quien iba a pensar que todo este tiempo mi mejor amiga seria mi hermana, parce una telenovela.

— ¿Por qué se pelearon?

Y así les conté todo, la mentira de Jacob, la venganza de los dos, la dolorosa verdad, que siempre habían sido novios y me engañaron, lo mal y humillada que me sentí. Mi padre no se metió en esa plática y se fue por una cerveza, porque si se quedaba a escuchar algo más, les dispararía a ambos y no quería ir a la cárcel. Mi madre me dijo que dejara todo eso atrás, que era el pasado y que algo y alguien mejor vendrán.

Terminamos de platicar, lloramos y reímos juntas, todavía me sentía un poco triste, pero ahora estaba agradecida por los padres que me tocaron. Nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina a hacer la cena, bromeamos mientras la hacíamos, mandamos a papá a preparar la mesa y ya que estaba lista nos dispusimos a cenar, en un lindo y relajado ambiente, los problemas no habían pasado pero los tratábamos de ignorar por esa noche.

Cuando terminamos, mi padre nos dijo que, ya que nosotras habíamos hecho la cena, era justo que el lavara los platos. Le pregunte a mi madre que si me podía quedar a dormir en mi antigua habitación y me dijo que si, les desee buenas noches y mientras subía las escaleras, recordé todo de nuevo, puse sabanas nuevas, arregle mi ropa de trabajo para mañana, tenía varios conjuntos limpios aquí, me puse el pijama, me metí a la cama y me arrope. Y la conciencia me llevo, No sin antes recordar la amenaza de Jessica.

" _Sabrás de mi pronto, puta. Esto no se queda así, vas a sufrir y si de mi depende de que nunca seas feliz, así será, te lo juro"._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les esté gustando. Gracias por sus comentarios favoritos y alertas:*


End file.
